


Ron-ski Feint My Heart

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Playmate Wanted [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, How They Met, Ministry of Magic, Not Epilogue Compliant, Prequal, Quidditch, Sneak Peeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the background story on how Pansy and Ron got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron-ski Feint My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously enjoying writing the prequals to Playmate Wanted. I'm working on the Blaise/Luna/Neville one now and considering writing how Ginny and Pansy met and became friends. Thoughts? 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re looking deliciously Slytherin green tonight, Weasley. Since I doubt it’s just for little old me, I wonder, what’s the occasion?”

“Wha…?” Ron’s head slowly turned towards Pansy who was holding out a large glass of firewhiskey to him. She had one eyebrow raised questioningly and her eyes indicated the glass. He grabbed it out of her hand and took a large gulp, sputtering just a bit when the smooth liquid burned down his throat. “This is the private stock isn’t it?”

Pansy smirked. “Of course it is. Do you really think I would drink anything else?”

“Actually I thought you would be drinking champagne, like the Slytherin Princess you are.” Ron snarked at her and then his face went blank. “Wait, did you call me delicious?”

Pansy looked away. “Caught that, did you?”

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. “Did Malfoy put you up to this? Is it some petty tactic to distract me from the way he has been leering at my sister all night?” She made a face at him.

“No, this is MY tactic at distracting you from the way he is leering at your sister. You do realize she is doing it too, right?” Ron went green again.

“I know and that is so much worse. I mean, she could have anyone! She could have had Harry! But they broke up and now he’s with Hermione.”

“Didn’t take those two long, did it?”

Ron snorted. “It's been a year since we broke up. Hermione and I just didn’t work out and I’m happy for them, but they are so disgustingly cute it make me want to puke. They haven’t even shagged yet!”

Pansy laughed out loud. “I take it you’re green more often than you are pasty, ickle Ronniekins? Can’t handle the fluff? Or is it the heat?”

Ron’s head snapped towards her, “What did you call me?” Her eyes widened at her slip and she took a large gulp of her firewhiskey. Ron began to advance on her with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing, Weasley. Nothing at all.” She chugged the rest of her drink and waved it at him. “I’m going to get a refresh. Be back faster than a Chaser on the Cannons injury list.”

Ron made an indignant squawk. “What?! The Cannons are fantastic! What do you know about Quidditch anyway? I never saw you play at Hogwarts.”

Pansy lifted her chin. “Doesn’t mean I don’t know how to. I used to play at Malfoy Manor on the Quidditch pitch with the other Slytherins, but according to my mother, ‘it wasn’t lady-like.’ She hated when I came home scraped up and dirty from narrowly missing my Wronski Feint.” She snorted. “Little good that did me. I wasn’t allowed to play at Hogwarts, but I’ve been able to keep practicing just the same.” She looked up at Ron and noticed his eyes had gone a bit dark, his pupils blown out enough to notice.

“You can do a Wronski Feint?” he asked rather breathless. She waved her hand at him dismissively.

“Of course. Can’t you?” Pansy asked with an arched eyebrow. She yelped when Ron grabbed her wrist and began to drag her towards the entranceway. He turned sharply down a hallway and yanked open a door at random, roughly shoving Pansy through ahead of him. The force allowed her to pull her wrist from his grasp and draw her wand with her other hand. She spun on her heel, wand pointed at his chest since he was quite a few heads taller than her, even in heels. “What do you think you are doing Weasley?! I’m not some ragdoll you can toss about just because I’ve played rough before!”

While she was speaking, Ron had been advancing on her slowly, hoping he wouldn’t trigger her wand hand. Looking more and more like a predator then the wily ginger she fancied, Pansy heard him growl slightly in response to the word ‘rough’ and she shivered. She wasn’t sure if it was from fright or anticipation. Best not to question it now that he was merely inches in front of her, after brushing her wand to the side.

“Parkinson?”

“What?” she snapped.

“Shut up.” Ron dug one hand in Pansy’s updo and one on her hip and pulled her to him. The minute his lips touched hers, Pansy’s eyes slid shut and she dug her fingers in his robes trying to pull him even closer. She felt her knees go weak and pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes darted away while his were still closed and saw a settee was only a few feet behind them.

“You bastard.” She sneered at him once his eyes had open and caught hers. She let go of his robes and poked him the chest with one perfectly manicured finger since she had dropped her wand. The force was enough to have him stumble backwards towards the settee. “What in Merlin’s name are you thinking? What silly Gryffindor part of you dictated that kidnapping and snogging me in some random room in the middle of a Ministry function was a good idea?!” Ron knees hit the back of the settee and he flopped down ungracefully with a slightly frightened look in his eyes. “You should have asked my permission first, so it's a good thing I wanted you to kiss me. Otherwise, this just wouldn’t work.” A perplexed look came over Ron, contrasting amusedly with his lingering blown pupils.

“What wouldn’t…” But Ron’s question was broken off by Pansy’s lips on his as she pushed him backwards on the settee and settled herself on top of him. His hands automatically went to her thighs and he started when he felt bare flesh. “Pans…” He pulled away from her mouth to glance at her lap and realized she had only hiked her dress robes up to straddle him. One hand went to the back of her head as her brought it down for another round of snogging. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Pansy holding herself up above him, while they deepened their kiss. It went from fantic lips and teeth to slow drawn out tongue and clinging lips, neither one wanting to sever their connection. Ron’s hand began to make its way up Pansy’s thigh and under her dress robes. She smacked it away and broke the kiss.

“Ah ah ah ickle Ronniekins. At least take me on a date first.” She wagged her finger in his face while still balancing on top of him.

Ron blanched, “The only person who says that anymore is my sister.” Recognition dawned in his eyes and he shot straight up on the settee, grabbing Pansy’s hips to keep her from tumbling off his lap. “Bloody hell, I should have seen this coming.” A range of emotions flew across his face settling on an odd mix of longing and disbelief that seemed strangely endearing.

“What are you on about?”

“It's a bit hard to explain.” his face going an interesting shade of red.

Pansy raised her eyebrows at him. “Oh? Try me.”

Ron rolls his eyes skyward and swore again. “Bloody hell. Well, let me ask you something first. Were you with Gin at the pub two weeks ago?”

Pansy flushed. “Um, well…which pub?”

“Lumos Lounge”

A quiet groan left her lips and she dropped her head in her hands. Ron readjusted them so that she was sitting across his lap instead of straddling him. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head.

“What’s wrong?”

“We were celebrating and I was extremely hung over the next morning. I stayed at Ginevra’s. And then the pictures the next day! Ugh! They were awful.” To punctuate her statement, she dropped her head in her hands again. Ron chuckled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. His warm breath on her ear caused Pansy to shiver.

“The pictures weren’t that terrible Pans and the view the next morning wasn’t bad either.” A feral grin spread across his face as Pansy's head snapped up to meet his eyes.

“What do you mean by that?” Her eyes widened in alarm.”You have a key to Ginevra’s flat, don't you? That was YOU I saw, I mean, heard in the shower.” Her eyes took on a hungry look.

“First of all, it’s my flat as well, and second, I may not be a Slytherin, but I do know the difference between an accident and on purpose. The door was open for a reason.”

“Ronald Weasley! How do you know I wasn’t Millicent Bulstrode? Or Ginevra’s girlfriend?”

Ron threw his head back and laughed. “As open and accepting as she is, one thing my sister would never have is a girlfriend; at least not in the romantic sense. Why do you think I was such a bastard at Hogwarts? Protecting her virtue and all.”

Pansy snorted. “You failed spectacularly. Since we’ve become friends I have heard all sorts of sordid tales of her time at school. Did you know about her run in with Draco sixth year?”

Ron groaned and closed his eyes. “Don't tell me. I don't want to know. It’s bad enough she may actually end up with the great bouncing ferret, so just let me bask in my naivety for now.”

Pansy giggled and placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. “It’s safe to say we both saw something we liked so the question is, what now?”

Ron carefully maneuvered Pansy off his lap and stood up with her next to the settee. He took her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “Pansy Parkinson, can you find it in your cold Slytherin heart to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” His mouth twitched into a small smile.

Pansy crossed her arms and leaned back giving Ron a once over and waved her hand in his general direction. “I don't see why not. I don’t have plans tomorrow and I haven't had a Gryff yet. 8pm?”

Ron’s hands shot out catching Pansy by surprise and so she tumbled into his chest when he yanked her towards him. He captured her lips in a bruising kiss and separated them right as she began to respond. “Good enough for me, at least for a first date. By the fourth or fifth date, you’ll be screaming a different tune, possibly even my name. Now my darling honey flower, how about a dance?”

A shiver ran up her spine at his vulgar comments and she couldn’t help but think of the muscular back and perfect arse she had spotted in the shower at Ginevra’s. Apparently Ron noticed her slight movement and when his pupils dilated, she knew he was remembering how he found her curled up in Ginevra’s bed in only her knickers. He held out his arm to her and she took it, letting him lead her out of the room and back to the dance floor. Right before they exited the hallway, Pansy extracted her arm and reached down to pinch Ron’s bum. He jumped and let out a yelp looking at her with wide eyes. She cupped his cheek and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Up for a bet brave little Gryff? Let’s make it three dates and it will be my name on your lips.” Pansy winked at him and sashayed back into the ballroom. She heard him take a few deeps breaths behind her and mumble something almost indescerable. She slowed hoping to catch what he was saying. What she heard brought a wicked smile to her face and warmed her heart simultaneously.

“Pansy Parkinson, you will either be the exquisite death or the absolute joy of the rest of my life.”


End file.
